Alice & Frank au pays des merveilles
by Gingercassis
Summary: Au fond, que sait-on de la vie des Londubat avant qu'ils ne perdent la raison ? Et si le nom de jeune fille d'Alice était "Caroll" ? Suivez la virée improbable de Frank et d'Alice au pays des Merveilles. OS largement inspiré du film de Tim Burton.


**Disclaimer : Bien évidemment, ni les personnages de J. , ni l'univers et les personnages de Lewis Caroll, ni le travail de Tim Burton ne m'appartiennent.**

* * *

_Sommaire : Alice Caroll, descendante du fameux Lewis Caroll et Frank Londubat un de ses camarades nettoient un grenier. Ils tombent sur un étrange miroir et se retrouvent transporté au pays des Merveilles, version Burton._

* * *

« A Alice Carroll, le meilleur moyen de réaliser l'impossible est de croire que c'est possible, Lewis. » L'inscription sur le cadre du miroir attira l'œil du jeune Frank Londubat qui la lut à voix basse.

- Alice ? Le miroir aussi on s'en débarrasse ? Oh et au fait … Qui c'est ce « Lewis » ?

Ladite Alice leva la tête de sa propre pile d'antiquités. Depuis le décès de son elfe de maison sa grand-mère l'exploitait, elle. Sa dernière lubie : trier les vieilleries au grenier, en plein mois de juillet. Quand elle s'était rendu compte de l'ampleur de la tâche, Alice avait demandé à son ami Frank de l'aider et il avait gentiment accepté. Enfin, disons plutôt que Frank était redevable à Alice et n'avait pas eu beaucoup de choix.

- Non, ne le brûle pas, j'ai toujours voulu avoir une psyché comme celle-ci, je l'emmènerai ce soir. Lewis tu dis ? ça ne me dit rien.

- Ne fais pas l'innocente, c'est écrit en toute lettres, là : « à Alice Carroll », c'est bien toi non ? Alors, c'est qui ce gars ?

- Fais voir… Tu te fiches de moi ? Il y a une date à côté de cette dédicace : 1864. Maintenant active toi un peu ! J'aimerai bien avoir terminé avant Noël !

Sur ce, la jeune fille retourna à ses vieilleries à trier et éliminer.

- Carroll, viens voir, il y a du monde dans ton miroir!

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore Londubat ? Tu n'arrives même plus à reconnaître ton reflet ? Faut arrêter la bièraubeurre si ça te met dans un état pareil !

Elle jeta tout de même un regard en direction du miroir, sait-on jamais, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle s'aperçut qu'en effet, on distinguait nettement un lapin blanc vêtu d'un costume rouge qui s'impatientait en regardant sa montre au bord d'un trou béant. Elle s'approcha alors du miroir, posa ses mains sur le cadre pour regarder de plus près et il lui sembla voir le lapin lui sourire. Puis le lapin blanc plongea dans le trou et le miroir reflétait à présent comme un tunnel dans lequel on semblait tomber, tomber, tomber, tomber … Minute ! On ne semblait pas, on tombait ! Alice commença à paniquer sous le coup de cette réalisation, s'accrochant à Frank elle le fit basculer avec elle, et se rendit compte qu'elle avait laissé sa baguette de l'autre côté du miroir.

- Frank fais quelque chose, j'ai pas de baguette, je veux pas mourir ! Fraaank !

Pris d'un fulgurant éclair de génie, le jeune Londubat fit appel à ses souvenirs de métamorphose pour changer un caillou en énorme coussin au fond de ce qu'il pensait n'être qu'un gigantesque trou. Le coussin amortit la chute d'Alice et Alice celle de Frank.

- Bouge de là Londubat ! Tu m'écrases !

- Tu pourrais dire merci Carroll quand même ! Je viens juste de nous sauver la vie, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué !

- Oui, bon. Merci. Voilà, t'es content ?

- Tu vois, quand tu veux, tu peux être aimable, polie et bien élevée. Un jour peut-être on pourra faire quelque chose de toi.

Alice était sur le point de lui donner une leçon quand elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait plus sa baguette. Elle ravala sa colère et se promit de se venger de Londubat une prochaine fois.

- Au lieu de dire des bêtises, aide-moi plutôt à ouvrir cette porte. En fait non, prête moi ta baguette.

- Hein ? Ma baguette, MA baguette ? T'es bien gentille mais je la garde. Allez, je vais être sympa : Alohomora !

Se retenant de pester contre ce crétin égoïste, Alice entra la première dans la pièce (oui elle était désarmée et oui ça aurait pu être dangereux mais nous appellerons ça le courage à la Gryffondor). Au centre de celle-ci se trouvait une table avec un cupcake _Eat me _et une fiole _Drink me_. Toujours dans son élan gryffondorien, Alice prit les commandes :

- Pose ta baguette sur la table, tu bois, je mange. On avisera ensuite.

- Non mais c'est quoi ton problème avec ma baguette là ? Oh ça va là, on se calme, je vais la poser sur la table là. Tout doux. Et on est surs que c'est pas empoisonné ces trucs avant de boire ?

- Trouillard comme un Serpentard. Tss je suis déçue.

- De quoi ? Je ne ressemble en rien aux Serpentards ! Je n'ai pas peur d'ailleurs, allez tiens, cul-sec !

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, il engloutit le contenu de la fiole et disparut de la vision d'Alice. Voyant cela, courageuse mais pas téméraire, Alice ne mordit pas dans le cupcake qu'elle préféra mettre dans sa poche. Elle se saisit de la baguette que Frank avait laissée sur la table et entreprit de le retrouver. Elle n'eut pas à aller bien loin. Elle ressentit une vive douleur dans le tibia et s'aperçut que son ami mesurait maintenant 30 cm et la martelait de coups de poing pour se faire remarquer. Elle le souleva, le secoua pour exprimer son mécontentement d'être frappée et le posa ensuite sur son épaule. Pointant la baguette sur la seconde porte de la salle, elle l'ouvrit. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, enfin leur surprise, en découvrant alors un jardin aussi splendide que terrifiant. Des fleurs géantes, aux couleurs sombres et à visage plus ou moins humain, douées de paroles (un blabla vain et futile empreint de commérage et de fiel) qui arrêtèrent leurs bavardages quand elles s'aperçurent de la présence d'Alice. En tant qu'élève de Poudlard, Alice voulait bien admettre un certain nombre de choses, mais là on s'approchait dangereusement de sa limite d'acceptation.

- Et toi, qui es-tu ? lui demanda la plus grosse et la plus imposante des roses.

- Moi ? Alice.

- Alice ? – Alice comme LA Alice ? – Alice est de retour ! – Arrêtez ça n'est pas Alice ! – C'est une menteuse ! s'exclamèrent les fleurs dans une cacophonie de piaillements.

- Écoutez, il y a sûrement erreur sur la personne, je suis bien Alice mais je ne peux pas être de retour parce que je n'avais jamais mis les pieds ici. D'ailleurs, c'est où exactement « ici » ?

- Tiens, une nouvelle. Bienvenue au pays des merveilles jeune fille. Vous êtes ?

- Tiens, un chat qui parle. De plus en plus curieux ce miroir. Elle c'est Alice et moi le truc minuscule sur son épaule c'est Frank, un ami. Et vous vous êtes ?

- Le chat de Cheshire, pour vous servir. Alice, LA Alice ?

- Apparemment y a un débat plutôt vif sur le sujet. Moi je dirai non. Vous sauriez pas comment on sort de ce trou ? continua Frank alors qu'Alice essayait désespérément de se convaincre qu'elle avait dû renifler des substances puissantes dans les antiquités du grenier.

- Ah désolé moi je ne fais pas de politique. Mais pour avoir des réponses vous devriez allez voir Absolem. Répondit le chat en cheminant avec eux.

- Et Absolem, c'est quoi lui ? Un lapin qui vole ?

- Et non jeune fille, le lièvre de Mars vit chez le Chapelier fou et il ne vole pas. Absolem sait tout, c'est une chenille, enfin pour le moment.

- Ok. Donc le chat qui parle nous conseille d'aller voir la chenille qui parle. Londubat si tu m'as droguée, je te le ferais regretter.

- J'ai rien fait sur ce coup, je te le jure. Allez on y va. Ça peut être marrant, en tout cas ça sera sûrement moins glauque qu'ici, on se croirait dans l'antichambre du club des Mangemorts de Serpentard.

- Pas forcément, c'est assez glauque partout depuis qu'Alice est partie et que la reine Rouge a fichu sa sœur la reine Blanche en exil. Enfin d'après le calendrier, aujourd'hui c'est la bataille décisive pour le trône. Voilà, chez Absolem c'est à gauche. Je vous laisse j'ai rendez-vous pour le thé avec le lièvre de Mars, le chapelier et le lapin blanc.

- Bonjour étrangers, qui êtes-vous ?

- Absolem ?

- Non, JE suis Absolem, vous ne pouvez pas être Absolem.

- Lui, c'est Frank, moi c'est Alice.

- Vous êtes très loin d'être Alice. Vous n'êtes pas du tout Alice. Il vous faudrait vous battre pour être Alice.

- Se battre ? Elle ? Laissez-moi rire ! Contre qui d'abord ?

- Eh bien, pour être Alice et pour rentrer chez vous, il faudrait qu'elle choisisse un camp dans la guerre des 2 reines.

- Ok, donc je ne connais personne ici mais on dirait qu'on m'attend comme le retour de Merlin et il faudrait qu'en plus j'aille mettre ma vie en jeu dans une guéguerre de frangines stupide ? Laissez-moi réfléchir …. NON.

- Après tout, si vous voulez finir votre existence ici … Le champ de bataille est votre seule porte de sortie du pays des Merveilles Alice. Il faut parfois savoir affronter les démons des autres pour trouver son chemin.

Alice n'en avait absolument aucune envie mais les arguments embrumés et l'insistance de Frank avaient fini par mener ses pas sur le champ de bataille, puisqu'il semblait que ce soit la seule issue possible vers sa maison. Les deux armées composées de cartes à jouer rouges ou blanches se faisaient face. Le combat semblait prêt à s'engager. Maintenant il fallait choisir un camp. Après s'être brièvement entretenue avec la reine Rouge (« qu'on lui coupe la tête ! ») qui lui fit l'effet d'être la jumelle rouge de cette cinglée de Bellatrix Black, elle se dit que la reine Blanche ne pourrait sûrement pas être pire. Elle n'était clairement pas très maligne, voire malsainement candide mais au moins elle ne voulait pas décapiter Alice elle eut même la bonté d'indiquer à celle-ci que le cupcake dans sa poche pourrait rendre à Frank sa taille originelle. Alice se résigna à le faire après quelques minutes d'hésitation. La reine Rouge criait au scandale puisque elle n'avait qu'un champion, le croisement d'un Magyar à pointe avec un Norvégien à crête gentiment nommé « Jabberwocky » qu'elle lança sur le camp adverse. Alors que le dragon fonçait sur eux, Alice, prise de panique se mit à lancer des sorts un peu n'importe comment et réussit on ne sait trop comment à toucher sa cible, non sans dégâts collatéraux. Après qu'Alice ait violemment décapité le Jabberwocky et la reine Rouge par accident en lançant des _Diffindo_ à tort et à travers, la reine Blanche ordonna aux deux armées de se lancer aux trousses des deux adolescents (elles ne se supportaient pas mais quand même c'était sa sœur). Frank, plus rapide, récupéra sa baguette avant qu'Alice n'étête encore quelqu'un et ils commencèrent à courir pour échapper à une mort certaine. Les cartes étaient à leur poursuite, elles se rapprochaient de plus en plus en dépit des sorts que Frank leur lançaient pour les ralentir. Alors qu'ils allaient se faire rattraper, Alice pensa enfin à ce qui aurait dû être une évidence depuis le départ. Elle visualisa le grenier de sa grandmère, puis attrapa Frank fermement et transplana. A la réception, elle vérifia qu'elle n'était pas désartibulée, et essaya de désincruster Frank de son bras. La réaction de ce dernier lorsqu'il rentra en contact avec la terre ferme fut plutôt « explosive ».

- Non mais tu pouvais pas transplaner plus tôt ? T'as vraiment attendu le dernier moment pour déguerpir ? Tu te fiches de moi ? T'as failli nous laisser décapiter alors qu'on pouvait transplaner depuis le début ? Et le transplanage d'escorte, sérieusement ? Tu pouvais pas me prévenir à la place ?

- Si Môssieur Londubat n'est pas content, Môssieur n'avait qu'à y penser le premier. Et puis tu sais quoi, même si c'est une question de vie ou de mort, même si t'es pas en état, même si je pourrai t'aider, et bah la prochaine fois, tu transplanes TOUT SEUL !


End file.
